Spinal pathologies and disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc hemiation, osteoporosis, scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including deformity, pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes discectomy, decompression, laminectomy, fusion and implantable prosthetics. As part of these surgical treatments, spinal constructs, such as, for example, bone fasteners, spinal rods and interbody devices can be used to provide stability to a treated region. For example, during surgical treatment, surgical instruments can be used to cut, resect and/or remove spinal tissue. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.